Halloween time!
by William Elric
Summary: AU. Halloween is finally here and Finn is super excited. Come and see what Finn, Jake, Marceline and PB do for Halloween. This is the first in a possible Adventure Time Holiday series.Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this fic is completly AU and is apart of a holiday series I plan on making so let me give some descriptions**

**Jake: He is seventeen and stands at about 5'8 he has a husky build which is some what fat but muscled at the same time, He has long golden blonde hair.**

**Finn: He is fifteen and stands 5'10 And is very slim, He has short blonde hair and wears his bear hat only at his house,**

**Marceline: Marceline is seventeen and is exactly the same as she is in the regular AT show except for being a vampire of course.**

**Bonnie (PB): She is seventeen has pink tinged skin and instead her hair only goes to her shoulder and has a streak of pink in it.**

**They all go to the same school I call it Pendleton high, Finn and Jake live with their brother Jermaine although Jermaine does not appear in this fic he works as a lawyer. Joshua and Margarete are dead and jermaine provides for them.**

"Yo Jake" said the blonde haired fifteen year old jumping on his brothers bed.

"Ehh let me sleep man. I had a late night last night" Jake grumbled while pulling his blanket up higher and trying to push Finn off his bed.

"I know man but its Halloween today and im just way to excited!" Finn exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air and continuing to jump up and down on the bed. Except with much more vigor now.

"Fine Finn. Just stop jumping on my bed I gotta put some clothes on."

Finns face grew red when he remembered the fact that Jake slept in the nude. "Its a good thing his covers didn't fall off" he thought as he left his brother's room and raced down the stairs and leapt into the kitchen.

Jake showed up five minutes later with his long blonde hair still in its messy just got up form, He wore a simple yellow shirt and silky black pants. When Finn saw those pants he said "Dude whats with the pants?"

"Hmmm" Jake said will absent mindingly pulling out a black pan.

"You know. The pants you're wearing right now." Finn said with a grin

"Oh these pants, These pants are made from the finest silk bro I had it imported from china. Its super soft come feel em."

"Dude im not feeling your pants"

"Aw come on dude just feel em you'll like it." Jake said while pulling out the pancake mix from the pantry.

"Bro I told you im not gonna feel your pants up. Thats just wierd"

"Fine but your missing out dude" Jake said while mixing up a batch of pancake mix.

After a few minutes of mixing the pancake mix in till it was nice and fluffy. When it got to the right consistency Jake poured it onto the pan and while he waited for it to cook Jake said "So Finn what are you wearing for Halloween?"

Finns eyes widened as he realized he had forgotten to go out and get a costume "Oh glob!" he shouted using a made up curse word he and his friends came up with at school. "I was so excited for Halloween that I forgot to pick out a costume!" he said ahs her rushed to the door he threw the door open and put his shoes on outside.

"Wait Finn aren't you going to have some breakfast?" Jake called after him

"Theres no time for breakfast" Finn yelled over his shoulder as he ran down the street

Jake stood at the door and looked at his watch. "Its only nine A.M dude" he called back to Finn, Finn didn't hear because he was already half way down the street and he wouldn't have cared even if he did hear it.

Shaking his head at the craziness of his brother Jake walked back into their house and went into the kitchen to check on his pancakes. When he saw them he let out a dramatic "NOOOOOOOO, You ruined them man, You burnt them." Shaking his head once again he took the pan and dumped the blackened pancakes into the garbage.

When Finn arrived back at their two-story house he rushed upstairs to put his costume away. It had taken him three hours to buy it. When he had gone to the costume shop they had no good costumes left so he was forced to pick from a bunch of really bad ones. When he had finally picked one He felt in his pocket and realized that in his rush to get to the store he didn't bring any money, So he ran home and picked up some money. After a long line and a minor freak out by a spoiled kid who didn't get the costume he wanted Finn bought the costume.

After putting his costume away he went on a site called .net and read some Adventure time fan fiction. "Man that Khaos The Elder writes some brutal stuff. I wonder why he changed his name though" he thought to himself after reading all of Khaos The Elders fan fics. He looked at the clock and saw that it was seven P.M "Oh my glob its time" he yelled he ran to his closet and grabbed his costume. It was long black robe with a deep hood, It came with thin glasses and a long wooden wand, It even came with a bit of makeup to do a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. With a sigh he though "Why did the best costume there have to be Harry Potter.

He went downstairs to see Jake lounging on the coach. "Jake this is why you have to tell me what costume you bought!" he yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Jake wore the exact same costume as Finn.

"Hehe wow. Well I knew something like this would happen so I had a back up plan." He said while he ran past Finn and up the stairs.

He came back within three minutes wearing along blue robe and a golden crown, He also had a long white beard tied to his face. "Check it out I'm the ice king from adventure time." he said with a gloating expression.

"Aw dude thats flipping cool how'd you get that."

"I had to special order it. it cost like fifty bucks."

Finn looked at the clock "Nice but dude its seven fifteen let's go get bonnie now"

"Hehe alright dude whatever you say"

Alright so please review on this and tell me if i should continue


	2. Crazy Chick

**Well it's been a long time hasn't it? Of course it has well anyway here's the new chapter**

* * *

Finn

Finn and Jake were walking down the street discussing what they thought Bonnie was going to wear for Halloween, "Dude she's going to be Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time." Jake said with a superior grin "it's like her favorite character or something."

Finn was about to reply when some jerks driving in a 2008 ford Shelby gt500 drove through a puddle and splashed them.

"HEY!" Jake yelled at them as they drove down the street. They must have heard him because they pulled into a nearby store parking lot. Jake gave Finn a worried look and said "Oh snap dude, let's get out of here."

Finn looked at Jake with an amused look on his face and said "Are you scared?"

Jake folded his arms and said "No, I just don't want you to get hurt. So let's get out of here dude."

Finn laughed and said "Sure bro" They both looked around for a place to hide. "Why don't we just hide in this yard, behind the hedge?" Finn said while pointing at the yard he was talking about.

"Sounds like a plan dude." Jake said in agreement. They both ducked into the yard and hid behind the hedge just in time. They heard a snobby voice say "Did you see where those chumps went?"

A second voice answered, the voice was full of arrogance. "No, But they probably pissed their pants and ran back home to their mothers.

Both voices laughed at this, and Finn had to clench his jaw and his fists to stop himself from flipping out and beating the snot out of the two guys.

The first voice then said "Come on, let's go find some more chumps to beat up."

The second voice answered "Yah, Yah whatever."

Finn and Jake both heard the two guys walk away and get into their car and drive away. "Dude, that was close." Finn said while wiping a little bit of sweat from his forehead.

Jake looked at Finn and Finn thought Jake still looked a little scared. "You know this house seem familiar." Jake said while looking at the brown painted house.

As soon as Jake finished talking the front door of the house opened "Hey Finn and Jake, What are you two doing here and why are you all wet?" Said a sixteen year old boy, He wore a grey t shirt that went down to the beginning of his thighs, He stood at about 5'11, He also wore faded blue jeans and black Addias shoes, His long straight hair covered his ears and just covered the top of his grey eyes.

"Oh, that's why this place is so familiar. Will lives here, I can't believe I forgot about him." Finn thought when he saw Will.

"Hey Will. Some dudes splashed us while they were driving by, and then we decided to come in here and admire your hedge." Jake said while scratching the back of his head

"Yah, it's not like we were hiding or anything." Finn said while looking down at the ground.

Will looked at both of them with an amused expression and said "Sure dudes, whatever you say. Do you guys mind if I come with you for Halloween?"

Finn and Jake both said with a lot of enthusiasm "Of course you can come with us Will, It will be totes awesome"

Will grinned at them and said "Sweet, Wait here I'll go get changed." He rushed back into his house and closed the door.

Finn and Jake stood outside for ten minutes waiting for Will to come back outside, when he did he was wearing a grey business suit with a grey tie and a grey fedora.

"What are you supposed to be?" Jake asked.

"A business guy I guess, I didn't have an actual costume so I went into my closet and found this stuff. It weird though because I don't remember ever getting this stuff." Will said back to Jake

"Whatever dude, as long as you have a costume." Jake said impatiently

"Come one we have to go get Bonnie now" Finn said while turning around and walking out onto the sidewalk.

* * *

-Will P.O.V-

When will Finn see that Bonnie is only using him, I hope I'm there for that day. It's probably going to be hilarious. I thought to myself as the three of us walked down the street to get Bonnie. I turned my head towards Finn and asked "Hey Finn, Who else is coming with us?

Finn turned his head and looked at me "Probably Marceline, Definitely Bonnie and maybe Jennifer." He said the last name with a loving expression on his face.

I smiled at him and chided. "Oh ho looks like someone has a crush." And I watched as Finns face immediately turned a bright red color and he stammered out an incoherent reply .

Jake let out a barking laugh at Finns expense.

I looked at him with a knowing smile and said "Hey Jake I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, I heard about you and Raina."

Finn looked at Jake and then at me with a questioning look "What's he talking about Jake?"

Jake shot a glare at me and said "Don't worry about it Finn, I'll tell you later."

Finn looked up into the darkening sky and shouted "WHY? Why is it always I'll tell you later Finn?"

I looked at Finn and Said "Calm down Dude, he said he'd tell you later so just accept it. Look we're here." I pointed to a huge pink house in front of us and thought "Man, Why does everything of hers have to be pink, I bet if she could manage it she would turn her grass pink.

Finn and Jake walked up to the house on the concrete walkway, while I just walked on her perfectly groomed grass. We got to the door and Finn rang the door bell, it sounded like one of those huge piano organs.

A Short man with pale skin and a red suit answered the door. "Hello what can I do for you fine gentlemen?"

Jake looked past the butler and said "Is Bonnie home? We were supposed to go trick or treating with her."

The butler said "Wait here please, I will go get mistress Bonnibel." And with that he turned around leaving the door wide open and slowly walked up the stairs. Within seconds he returned with Bonnie and just like Jake said she was dressed as Princess Bubblegum.

Jake looked at Finn with an I told you so expression and Finn stuck his tongue out at him.

Bonnie saw the three boys standing in her doorway and said, "Hello boys, Are you ready for a night of trick or treating."

Finn and Jake looked at her and said "Heck ya"

I just shrugged, not really caring what we did tonight.

Jake eagerly said "Come on Bonnie let's get going."

Bonnie let out a short giggle at the impatience of her friends "Alright, lead the way then."

"Come on then let's get going" Finn said and then turned and ran down the walkway.

I yelled after him "Where are you going!"

Finn looked back and yelled "I'm going to go get mar-" and then he tripped

Bonnie, Jake and me walked up to him and I said, "This is why you shouldn't run while not looking forward" While Jake helped him back up to his feet.

Finn laughed and brushed himself off "Yah I guess."

I looked at him and said, "Come on dude lets all go get Marceline."

Bonnie groaned behind us and I looked back at her and gave her a questioning look, and she looked at me and shrugged. Finn and Jake didn't seem to notice.

Bonnie looked at Finn and Jake and said, "Can we meet up later I have a few things I want to do."

Finn looked at her with a weird look and said "Sure.. I guess, where do you want to meet?"

Bonnie looked like she was giving it some thought and said "How about the old tree fort?"

"Okay." Finn said happily remembering all the fun times he and the rest of the gang had at that tree.

Bonnie looked at me and asked "Will, Do you want to come with me?"

I looked her straight in the eyes and simply said "No"

Bonnie looked at me like she wasn't expecting that answer. "Please Will" She said with a pleading expression.

Jake looked at me and said "Come on dude just go with her."

"Fine whatever" I said but inside I thought "This is why she thinks she can do whatever she wants, Because we let her get whatever she wants at any time."

Bonnie looked extremely happy and said "Yay, Come on Will. We have to go this way" She gestured in the opposite direction That Finn was going to go.

Finn and Jake went one way and Bonnie and me went the other way. As soon as we were out of sight and earshot of Finn and Jake Bonnie turned into a dark catwalk and I followed her.

Bonnie what was so important that I just _had_ to come with you? I asked while following her .

She didn't answer with words, instead she turned around and tried to kiss me. I pushed her away and said "What in the _fuck_ are you trying to do?!"

She tried to lean in again and said "What does it look like, I'm obviously trying to kiss you."

I pushed her away again and said "Yo I have a girlfriend so back right the fuck off."

Bonnie whispered at me "She doesn't have to know about us."

I was growing angrier by the second. "I don't give two shits about you, okay. I don't want to make out with you or do anything else with you. I'm only here because of Finn and Jake. I don't even count you as a friend. And I never really have.

Bonnie backed off and looked at me with tears in her eyes and said "Fine… I see how it is" and then she turned and ran away. Probably to find and tell Finn some crazy story about how_ I_ tried to make out with her.

I watched her walk away and thought to myself "What a crazy bitch, I swear to god if she tries that again I won't be so civil next time."

* * *

**Alright so, that's Chapter Two, Will is based off me so tell me what you think. Was I way to mean to PB or not mean enough, lol. But anyway remember to review and if you have any requests as to what should happen Pm me or leave it in a review. Bye for now. And any one who can guess the two mysterious jerks will get a huge internet pizza cookie!**


	3. A lie

**William P.O.V**

I watched as Bonnie ran from the alleyway we were in. My first thoughts were of anger but while I was watching her run I began to feel regret; I thought to myself "I shouldn't have said that" and I called out "Bonnie, Come back! I'm sorry!"

She turned and looked at me when she was halfway down the alleyway "It's too late Will, You've already turned me down."

I looked at her with a dumbfounded look and yelled back "Are you serious, I didn't change my mind about dating you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said, but never mind now!"

Bonnie looked at me with a haughty look and spoke in a snobby tone "Do you really think I care, I could have any guy I wanted. You're missing out!" She turned and walked away like she had a damn stick up her ass

I called after her "Hey how about you go see an f'ing doctor and get that pole removed from your ass!"

Bonnie didn't turn around after that she just kept walking.

I shook my head as I watched her walk away, and thought "Damn bitch, I can't wait in till she gets a rude awakening out of that damn fantasy world of hers. Well I might as well find Finn and Jake before she does. I walked out of the alleyway and looked down both ways of the street "Aw damn, I have no idea where Marceline lives."

* * *

**Finn P.O.V**

"Come on Jake, You're so slow dude!" I shouted at Jake, He was pretty far behind me.

He looked at me and I could see that he was sweating "It's this costume dude, it's so warm" he complained while wiping beads of sweat of his forehead.

I laughed and said "Why don't you just take the beard off dude?"

He looked at me like I was some kind of genius, "Dude that's an algebraic idea, I can't believe I didn't think of that!" he said while taking off the huge white beard and draping it over his shoulder.

I looked at him with a small smile and said with a shrug "It's not that great of an idea man."

He looked at me like I was crazy or something "It totes is bro"

"Whatever man" I said with another shrug and then looked around at all the houses, we were in a pretty rough neighborhood. Most of the house's had missing doors and there was trash all over most of the lawns. "Are we near Marcy's house?" I asked Jake.

Jake looked around with and I saw him shiver a bit at what he saw "I-I think so, I don't usually come down this far."

Still looking around as we we're walking down the street I asked Jake "Why do you think Marcy lives all the way down here?"

Jake looked at me and said "She probably lives here because it's cheaper, than a regular neighborhood."

That's when we heard a strange hissing sound coming from a leafy green bush next to us; Jake screamed and hid behind me. I looked at him and said "Don't be such a wussie dude"

"Yo, Whatever's in there sounds like a snake, I hate snakes. Oh my glob dude, What if it's a vampire. You know I don't like Vampires, There so creepy and stalkerish. Coming into your room at night to latch themselves to your neck and drain your blood!"

I sighed "Jake vampires don't exist; you have to stop watching all those movies."

The bush hissed again and Jake said "I'm going to go check that bush out." He slowly took small creeping steps towards the bush, when he got near the bush he reached out to touch it and a pale hand shot out of the push and grabbed his arm. Jake screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped back a foot, dragging the person out of the bush.

I laughed as I saw who the bush person was, "Marceline, You know Jake's extremely scared of vamps"

Marceline got up off the ground and my eyes widened as I saw what she was wearing, It was an extremely tight black dress with a red sash around the waist, it was so tight that it pushed her chest up and out and showed off a ton of cleavage. Thankfully I looked up before Marcy saw what I was doing

Marceline had a smirk on her face as she looked at Jake "I know Finn, But did you see his face? It was priceless."

Jake looked up at her from the ground and said with an indignant expression "Marceline that wasn't funny, and why are you wearing that?"

Marceline looked down at herself and said "What this?"

"Yah I was wondering that too?" I said with a puzzled expression.

Marceline pouted and said "What you guys don't like it?"

Before I realized what I was saying I said "I like it, I like it a lot"

Marceline raised an eyebrow at me and said "Reeeally?"

My whole face turned red as I realized what I had just said and I stammered out an incoherent reply, and Marceline interrupted me "Its okay Finny, I know what you meant." She turned to jake and leaned forward a bit smiling because she knew how uncomfortable I was becoming "Jake I'm wearing this, because I want to see Bonnie's reaction."

Jake looked away from the leaning forward Marceline and said "Oh, Okay then"

Marceline laughed as she realized just how uncomfortable she was making her friends she was about to keep taunting them but was interrupted by a shriek

"MARCELINE WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT, THAT'S COSTUME IS WAY TO DISTASTEFUL!"

Marceline smiled and said "Speaking of Bonnie."

Finn looked over Marceline and saw Bonnie behind Marceline and she looked mad, Bonnie reached out with her pink tinged pale hand and turned Marceline around "Marceline why on earth are you wearing this?" she said as she gestured with her hand up and down Marceline's body.

Marceline gave her a sly smile "What? Am I not allowed to show off my lady parts to the boys?"

Bonnie's skin turned pinker and she said with venom in your voice "You better not let Will see you."

Marceline's smile faded and I watched as she stared at Bonnie "Why?" she asked.

"Because Wills crazy tonight, me and him were walking and talking about science. Then after a few minutes we came across an alleyway and he pulled me inside and tried to make out with me. It took all my strength to get away from him; I think he's been doing drugs."

Marceline looked at Bonnie with a very angry look and said "Wills been clean for months why would he start up again all of a sudden? And he has a girlfriend why would he try to kiss you"

"I don't know, like I said I think he's been doing drugs."

I looked at Marceline and then Bonnie and said with an angry tone "Lets go find Will and have a little talk with him."

"Yah lets go get him." Jake said while making a fist and shaking it in the air

A loud ringing noise happened and Marceline said "Hold on a second guys" Winking at Bonnie she reached into her cleavage and pulled out a black cell phone and answered it.

"Hello"

"…."

"No I said I wasn't going with you for Halloween."

"…."

"I said no"

"….."

"look I don't care what you think I said, I know what I said and what I said is no."

"…."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY FRIENDS YOU CRAZY PSYCHO!" she yelled and hung up her phone, We all stared at her and she said "Well what are we waiting for, lets go find Will."


	4. The Truth and Questions

William P.O.V

I was wandering around the streets looking for Finn and Jake and thinking about how damn dark it already was, when I heard someone call out my name

"Yo Will, What are you doing out. Are you looking for some good shit tonight?"

I turned towards the voice and saw a tall slim man with blonde hair walking swiftly towards me, he wore a grey sweater with blue jeans, his blue eyes held no emotion while he looked at me and I thought darkly to myself "Great, This is just what I need" I started walking towards the guy and said "Sarn, you know I don't do that stuff anymore."

Sarn looked at me in confusion "Are you sure dude, I know you want some. Once you try some of this shit you'll feel a million times better." As he said that he reached into his left pocket and pulled out a bag with some green plants in it, and he waved it around in my face.

I looked at him with anger "Sarn, what did I just say?"

He mistook my anger for something else and said "Fine if you don't want that, How about this" he reached into his right pocket and pulled out a bigger bag filled with a crystal white powder.

"Sarn, how about you go fuck off. I don't want any of your fucking drugs so get out of here." I said while pushing him away he dropped his bag spilling the powder everywhere.

He looked down at the wasted powder and then looked up his eyes flashed in anger and he yelled out "Yo what the fuck man that shits expensive!"

"I don't care if that was expensive or cheap, I told you I didn't want any of that."

"Well I wanted some; you didn't have to spill the damn bag."

"Well guess what, I don't care so how about you get out of here. Ive been having a shit day so I won't hesitate to beat the crap out of you."

He put his hands up in between us "You know you can't beat me in a fight, Why are you being so hostile though. We used to be best bro's, what happened to us."

"You wanna know what happened! You got me into drugs and fucked my entire life up!"

"What do you mean, your life is fine dude"

I got even angrier, which I didn't even think was possible considering the nights earlier events. "Yah now its fine, I had to constantly apologize for the shit I did. Even then it took months to convince my friends that I was sorry. I lost most of them and got kicked out of my house. Now I can't even finish school I have to work full time just to scrape a living out of this hell hole of a city!"

"Dude calm down, it's not that ba-"

I interrupted him with a punch to the face, his nose broke and it was splayed across his face and there was blood everywhere. I shook some of the blood of my fist and watched as he shrugged the blow off and wiped his nose. He spit onto the ground and said "Fuck you Will, You better watch your back closely" and then he quickly turned around and walked swiftly down the street.

I watched as he walked away and called out to him "Yah sure whatever you say"

He turned around and said "You better watch you girlfriends back too!" and then he ran away.

I watched in silent anger, way to angry to even speak. And thought to myself "If that fucker goes anywhere near Trinity I'll fucking kill him

* * *

slowly."

Finn P.O.V

Marceline, Jake Bonnie and I walked around the whole city looking for Will and I thought "Man I hope we find him soon and clear up this whole mess, so we have some time to do some trick or treating." I looked over to Jake and was about to ask him where he thought Will might be, When we heard some shouting.

Marceline looked over at all of us and said "There's Will, Why is he always so loud" she said while smiling.

Bonnie looked around "Do you guys mind if I wait over her, I don't want to face Will right now" she said with a slight shiver.

I looked at her and told her that it was fine if she waited there and we would only be a few minutes while we straightened Will up. We swiftly walked towards the yelling leaving Bonnie behind. I saw Will up ahead and pointed him out just as he punched some guy in the face.

Marceline groaned and said "Great, he's got another angry high. Let me handle this guy" she pushed me and Jake back and stomped up ahead of us going towards Will.

I saw the man Will had punched run away and turn around he shouted something that I didn't hear, but I could tell it was bad just by how angry I saw Will get. I shouted out "Marcy be careful"

Marceline turned around and said with a smirk "Finn, don't worry I got this under control. I can get him to do anything, Just look at the way I'm dressed."

My whole face turned red again as I involuntarily looked Marceline up and down , Marceline winked at me and continued walking towards Will.

* * *

William P.O.V

I turned around with my fists clenched, because I heard someone walking up towards me. I unclenched my fists when I saw it was Marceline "Hey Mar-"and she punched me in the face

My head turned with the punch and not wanting to yell at Marceline I calmly said "What… Was that for?"

"That Will, was for what you tried to do with Bonnie!" she yelled in my face.

I looked at her with an incredulous expression. "What I did to bonnie, I did nothing except tell her to screw off when she tried to make out with me in some dark alleyway."

"That's not at all what she said, she said you were on drugs and you pulled her into an alley and tried to make out with her and wouldn't let her leave."

I was growing angry again and thought to myself "I'm really going to have to learn to control my anger" I looked Marceline straight in the eye and said "Do I look high to you? I haven't touched drugs in months, She completely lied to you!"

Marceline lowered her eyebrows and looked at me with suspicion. "If you not high answer these questions, Whats my last name, whats your last name, whens your birthday and What do you eat soup with?"

I sighed and answered "your last name is Abbadeer, my last name is Elric, My birthday is July 23rd and you eat soup with a spoon. Are you happy now?"

Marceline nodded and said "Yes now let's go have a chat with Bonnie" she turned around and bumped into someone I thought to myself "aw shit" when I saw who it was.


	5. An ex and a thief

William P.O.V

The man Marceline bumped into had a huge white Mohawk and red eyes, He wore a black skull tee shirt with torn gray jeans he looked down Marceline's dress and said "Hey Mar-Mar, Your looking fine tonight"

Marceline looked at him with intense hatred in her eyes, "Ash, What are you doing here. I told you to leave me and my friends alone!"

Still looking down her shirt he said "That's not what you said, Two days ago you said we would go out for Halloween today."

I looked at the guy named Ash and asked Marceline. "Who's this guy?" Ash looked at me like I was butting into something and I should just shut my mouth. I looked back at him with a make me expression, And Marceline turned back and looked at me.

"This psycho-jerk is Ash, he's my _ex-_boyfriend" she said while putting extra emphasis on the word ex.

He laughed at me and said "Marceline, you shouldn't say lies. What would your friends think." He said with a smirk on his face

Marceline began to shake with anger, "I'm not telling lies, the only person telling lies here is you Ash."

I looked at him with a calm expression, trying to keep my anger in check "Yo you better get out of here, Marceline obviously doesn't want anything to do with you."

He laughed at me and said "She's just playing hard to get. She just needs to calm down and think about what she is saying."

Marceline still shaking a little in anger said "I know exactly what I'm saying, I don't need to think about it. I don't want anything to do with you, I don't want to talk to you or even see you."

"Come on Mar-Mar, you know you love me" he said while looking down her dress again.

I couldn't control my anger anymore and yelled out "Hey! Her eyes are in her head, not down her dress" when I finished talking Ash looked up at me

"Hey listen up chump, stop trying to steal my girl from me. If you don't things could get really messy."

"Yah and if you don't leave, things will get messier." I threatened "And im not trying to steal her from you, Because one I can't steal her from you because she's not yours and two I already have a girlfriend so fuck off you prick."

He smiled at me and said "Reeeally, is she hot?"

I punched that smile right off of his face, and knocked him down

Marceline laughed as he got up and he looked pissed, "You made my girl laugh at me, you're going to pay for that"

Marceline yelled "How many times do I have to tell you! IM..NOT…YOUR…GIRL!"

Laughing he wiped his face and walked away. I yelled after him "GET BACK HERE, IM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

He looked back and said "Im finished with you chump" and continued walking away.

I muttered under my breath "Whatever." And I turned to Marceline "Let's get out of here before that guy comes back."

Marceline nods and while we are walking back to Finn and Jake she says "Thanks for standing up for me like that…Even though I had that completely under control."

I laughed and said "Sure Marceline sure, but anyway no problem."

She looked at me with a serious expression "Are you worried about what Ash said."

"Not the slightest bit."

"You should be when Ash gets mad at someone, Things happen to the people they care about."

I laughed and said with a loving sigh "Trin can handle herself."

"Whatever you say man"

We walked in silence in till we ran into Finn and Jake. The moment Jake saw me he started yelling "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO BONNIE DUDE, AND WHY ARE YOU DOING DRUGS AGAIN!

Marceline told him to shush and explained everything that happened, but she left out the parts about Ash. I gave her a puzzled expression and she looked at me and slightly shook her head, telling me not to talk about it. And I shook my head yes and didn't say anything.

Finn looked at me and said "Bonnie came over to us and said she had to leave…"

I sighed and shook my head "Of course she did"

Finn smiled awkwardly at me and I smiled back and said "Come on guys, let's go do some trick or treating."

Finn and Jake both yelled "YES!" and pumped their fists up into the air and Marceline grinned at everyone.

I laughed at their enthusiasm and said "Well come on then, we might as well start here" while pointing at house in front of us.

Finn said "I'm glad I brought my backpack!"

I looked at him and asked him if I could put my candy in his bag and everyone else asked the same question and Finn responded with "Of course you guys can, My backpacks big enough for all of us."

"Sweet"

we walked up to the house and did the whole trick or treat thing, We did all the houses on that street and then again on the next street. We hit a snag on that street though when some old lady gave us all big red apples, Marceline took one look at the apple she had gotten and smirked. When we got back to the sidewalk, Marceline turned brought back her arm and threw the apple at the old ladies house. It smashed against the side of her house, making a big mess.

Finn gave her an incredulous look and said "Marcy! Why did you do that? That was a perfectly good apple."

She smirked at him and said, "Finn that's what you do with all the apples you get on Halloween, you just throw them at the house you got them from."

Finn said "Oh, okay then" and reached into his bag and brought out the apple, he brought his arm up to throw it and I grabbed his arm.

"Finn, that's not what you do with the apples, Marceline's just causing some mischief" I took the apple out of his hand and put it back in the bag, Marceline stuck her tongue out at me.

We continued on our way doing house after house, In till Finns bag was about to burst from the amount of candies in it. We stopped and took a look into it and Finn said "Guys this is super algebraic, Look at all the candies we have. That was when a guy ran by and he grabbed Finns bag and continued to run,

He had dark brown hair with a bit of blond highlights, one eye that's brown, one that's green, he had an average build. He wore an Alter Bridge hat, and Gray T-shirt that was styled with a graphic to make it look blood-soaked. a Shark tooth necklace dangled from his neck, he wore Black jeans, and black, white and blue Airwalk's. He looked back and shouted "HA, in your face Will!"

Will watched as the guy ran off with Finns bag "Well this is just great."

They all looked at me with a confused look and Jake asked "Will, Do you know that guy?"

Will sighed and said "Yah, That's Clark, I taught him the finer points of being a thief. Obviously he's forgotten a lot of stuff, or he's just gotten cocky now that I'm not in the business anymore."

Jake groaned like he always did whenever I brought up that particular part of my past "Will, we need to get our candies back"

"and my bag!" Finn added

"Don't worry guy's wait here, I'll get our stuff back."

All three of them said "Okay, just be quick."

And with that I set out moving towards the place I knew Clark was going, It was a favorite place of mine and his to sell the stuff we stole from other people. I sighed and thought to myself "I hope he won't be too difficult."


	6. Clark and Kody: A plot for revenge

William P.O.V

I sighed as I walked the dark streets, walking towards the place I knew Clark would be going. I was taking the shortcut so hopefully I was going to get there before he did. I thought to myself "_of all the days I had to see Clark, it had to be today didn't it? Oh well, I guess it will be good to see him again."_

After a few more minutes of uneventful walking, I came to an alleyway with a wooden fence blocking the entrance. I pushed on the third board from the end and it popped out. I moved it aside and stepped through the new made entrance, and put the board back.

I walked a little down the alleyway and turned to a building and knocked on the back door, a gruff voice answered "Password?"

My eyes widened a bit as I realized I forgot that there was a password; I hoped it was the same one from a few months ago. I said with a confident tone "Ereptor" which was the Latin word for thief.

I stepped back and watched as the door swung open and a short man stepped out, He had a very muscular build and black thick messy hair, with a long black beard. He wrapped me in a tight bear hug and spoke with a thick Scottish accent. "Will! It's great to see ya"

I smiled and said "It's great to see you too Olaf, bu-

He interrupted me, and said with his booming voice. "Are you staying this time Will? We haven't been bringing in that much profit since you left."

"No, I'm not staying, I told you this is all in my past now when I left. Anyway I'm here to see Clark, Have you seen him?

He laughed and said "Yah, He should be back any minute. He's taken your post now."

I smiled at him and said "I figured he would have, He was the best of them. But if you'll excuse me I'm going to go wait for him," And I somehow got out of his hug and walked by him before he could say anything I walked into the building.

I walked down a long hallway that had only a few lights in it, I turned to a door and tried to open it and it wouldn't budge. I smiled and thought "_Smart kid, he changed the lock." _I got down on one knee and looked in and laughed thinking about how simple the lock was. I took out two pieces of metal from my pocket and looked at them. I wasn't sure why I had kept these, when I had thrown everything else away, Maybe it was all the memories. I shrugged and began to pick the lock.

Within seconds I had the door open and I walked in, I shut the door and locked it. I put away the pieces of metal, and walked to a corner of the dark room. I seemed to melt into the shadows; I always had a thing for shadows. I didn't have to wait long for Clark to come in and I smiled and said "Hello Clark, Did you get a good haul today?"

"You know it! And I suppose you're expecting me to just give it back?"

I sighed and stepped out of the shadows "Of course Clark that is my stuff after all."

"Hmm... I can tell you're not in the best of moods. Other than me stealing your candy, did something happen? Something involving a girl? Bonnie, to be exact?" Clark starts smiling a little.

I looked at him with a serious expression and asked, "How much do you know?"

"Well, I know you need help protecting your girl, and that Bonnie was trying to make a move on you. Ash, by the way, was a bit of a surprise. You see, I have been watching you for a while now. I wanted to make sure you didn't get into a WHOLE lot of trouble."

I let out a small chuckle and said, "So you do remember some things I taught you, How have things been with you?"

"I'm good. Got into a few fights, but nothing to serious, considering I learnt from the best."

"Really, with who?" I asked with a small smile already knowing the answer.

"Why ask. I can tell you already know. Kody. As always, me and him still butt-head's. We try to get along more now that you're gone, but, old habits die hard."

Clark sighs. "Fine. It's just candy, and on Halloween. Most of the kids asking for this stuff will already have their fill." He throws the bag to me.

I catch the bag and nod to him in thanks "It's not really for me, my share is going to Trinity and the rest is Finn's Marceline's and Jake's."

Clark shrugs. "Just hurry up and get outta here. Unless, you wanna stay. Maybe have a fight. Because I would gladly take that candy back and make you fight me for it." He pop's his knuckles.

I let out a small laugh and say "I think I've gotten in enough fights today." I begin walking towards the door and when i get to the door i stand in the door way "If you want you can come with us."

Clark thinks about it for a minute. "... You know what? Sure. I mean, this place is getting run down, and eventually we'll have to shut down business anyway. So, yeah, I'll come with you.

I turned around with a big grin on his face and ask "Do you have a costume dude?"

Clark pulls out a couple of vampire fangs, and then puts them on. "Yup. To go with my shirt."

"Sweet, Come on lets go." I turned around and walked out the door and into the hallway.

I looked between both of them and said, "He's not leaving Kody, He's just coming with me for Halloween."

"Whatever. Just don't have too much fun without me."

Clark and Kody glare at each other. finally Clark lets up. "Fine. But you could go with us, you know. I mean, just cause you're my rival doesn't mean I HATE you. I would actually like to hang out some time, you know?"

I look in at them both and think _"I hope Kody comes with us, I don't want to see them fight again."_

Kody sighs. "That would actually sound pretty fun... but I don't have a costume."

I smile a bit and say "I'm sure this place has some sort of costume kicking around."

Clark goes back to his room, and comes back with a Flame guard costume. "From adventure time. I know how much you like that Flame Princess." He hands it to Kody. Then, he looks at Kody and extends his hand. "Friends?"

"Sure. Friends. But if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to try this on first."

My smile grew bigger as i saw the two long time rivals make up and become sorta-friends and i said "If I remember correctly, there's an empty room over there right?" I point to a room on the left side of the hall, three doors down from where we were standing.

Clark looks at Will. "Well. What a strange night for everyone to come together. Now, about revenge on that stuck up Bonnie."

Kody leaves to the room to go get changed, and Will looks to Clark and says "That's Halloween for you. Something weird always has to happen, What kind of revenge were you thinking off?"

Clark gets an evil grin. "Well, I say we go pay her a visit and see who she likes to be put on the spot. Give me a few minutes, and I can go plant some evidence in her house. I'll have Kody keep a lookout."

I grinned back at him, liking the sound of his plan. "I like it, When Kody comes back lets go."

Kody yells from the other room, "Revenge on Bonnibel, right? You can count me in, I hate her stuck up ass. She thinks she's so much better than everyone because she's the top of her class or some bullshit like that. How can I help?"

I yelled back telling him what Clark had said.

"Okay. One more thing. I need to make a stop somewhere. Pick up a friend of mine. I'm sure she would love to go trick-or-treating with us."

Kody walks out of the room, finished putting on his costume. "Sounds like a plan."

I looked at both of them and said, "Sweet, now let's get the hell out of here."

The three of us walked past Olaf on our way out and he called out "Bye guys, I hope to see you all again"

We all said bye to him and left the building and entered the cold dark night, ready to do some mischief on Bonnie.


	7. Will's Girlfriend and Bonnie's new plan

Bonnie P.O.V

I sighed as I contemplated the earlier events of the day, The whole thing with Will didn't exactly go as planned. _I don't understand my algorithms were perfect. Everything was proven with science; science said that Will liked me. It was all there written down on paper. _ I sighed again and almost tripped over the hem of my dress and said aloud in frustration "Globbin' dress keeps getting in my way!" I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was around, Hoping that no one saw me talking to myself.

No one was around so I just kept walking; I had no idea where I was going. I was just walking to clear my head and see if I could figure out the whole Will thing. After a few more minutes I gasped and I thought that I may have fixed the equation. "_If A equals me and B equals Will, H must be love and…. That's it X is Trinity. So the equation must look like this X-B+A=H_" I laughed as I realized it had been so simple all along. All I had to do was get rid of Trinity, And it would be quite easy too. I just have to talk to her dad. Still laughing quietly I walked towards Trinity's place.

Within a few minutes I was at their house. It was an old style house that had actual stone bricks. I smiled as I looked at the house, admiring the old style architecture I walked to the ornate front door and knocked.

After a few knocks a man answered the door. He spoke in a polite tone "Hello Bonnibel."

I looked at the man as my eyes adjusted to the bright light spilling out of the house, I saw that he had long bright blonde hair that came down to the base of his neck, and he had teal blue eyes that looked as if he could stare into you and judge your entire life. I responded with "Hello mister Brightscales."

He laughed and said "Bonnibel you know I don't like it when people call me by my last name. I've told you at school, Call me Vlad or Vladimir." His face becomes serious "Did you finish that advanced science homework?" and he smiled again

"Yes….Vladimir, I did. But that's not why I'm here."

"Good for you then, And why are you here then?"

Hiding a smile I said "I'm here to talk to you about your daughter."

His smile melted off his face and he asked "What about her?"

"Do you know where she is?"

He nodded and said "Of course, She's out looking for Will. She told me they were going to meet up and spend the night together."

I put on my best concerned look and said "Vladimir… Have you ever heard of Tier Fifteen?"

He looked at me with complete confusion on his face "No, what's that. Should I know about it?"

"Of course you should know about it, especially since your daughter is about to do it." I leaned in and whispered exactly what Tier Fifteen was in his ear.

His expression of confusion quickly changed to revulsion, then to anger. "I'm going to kill that boy. Trinity is going to be forbidden from seeing him ever again!"

I hid another smile as I said goodbye to Vladimir, I walked down the street and began to laugh loudly. Not caring if anyone heard me.

* * *

Trinity P.O.V

I waited by the tree Will said he would meet me at; I was picking at a heart carved in the tree. It had the initials W.E and T.B carved in the center. _Where is he, he said he would meet me here almost an hour ago. I hope nothing has happened to him. _

As I stood there waiting for Will I saw Sarn walking by, He had some blood streaming out of his nose. I pressed up closer against the tree hoping he wouldn't notice me, His head turned and he smiled a very weird smile and walked up to me.

"Hey there Trin, How's it going." He said with his weird smile as he placed one hand against the tree, right above my shoulder.

I smiled a weak smile at Sarn, Confused as to what he was doing. "I'm okay, what happened to you?"

He laughed and leaned a bit closer "I got into a fight; don't worry the other guy looks a lot worse than I do."

He leaned in even closer and I gave him a weird look "What are you doing?"

"This." He leaned in to kiss me…. And I kneed him hard in the crotch. He groaned in agony and grabbed himself as he fell down onto his side.

I looked down at him and said with scorn "Don't ever try that again, okay?" He groaned in response and I stepped over him, and walked out onto the sidewalk hoping that I would find Will.

**Sorry about the super short chap, i couldnt think of anything else. And it seems that ive missed my deadline eh? This fics only about half done and its halloween in like 30 minutes. So anyway HAPPY HALLOWEEN everyone.**


	8. Trick or Treating again? (Lol bad title)

Trinity P.O.V

I looked impatiently around for Will on the streets thinking, _where is he; he said he would be right there at the tree. I hope nothing happened to him. Every time he goes off by himself some crazy stuff happens to him. _I continued walking down the street, looking down at myself I though _these clothes are definitely not outside clothes. _I was wearing a thin white t shirt and yellow shorts. I shivered and crossed my arms trying to warm myself up. The wind kept blowing my long bright golden blonde hair around, and it kept going into my face so I had to constantly blow it out of my eyes.

I looked around and saw that it was getting even darker, It was almost pitch black out. I looked down at the digital watch on my wrist and saw that it said 9:30 PM. I shook my head and thought _I don't think I'll ever get used to how dark it gets here and how quickly it does._ I shivered again and decided to go find someplace I could stand and warm up a bit.

I looked around for a good five minutes before I decided on a deserted catwalk; I walked in and sat down in the middle, now that I was out of the wind it was so cold anymore. I sighed and thought aloud "Man its damn cold out. Why did it have to be _so_ cold tonight, and where in the world is Will? I looked up and down the catwalk making sure that no one was coming down it.

I shifted around a bit trying to find a better position to sit. At the end of the catwalk I saw someone drive by really fast, and I thought I recognized the vehicle. _Was that dad? What's he doing driving around like that? _He drove past at least three times after that, each time was faster and more reckless than the last.

After the fourth time I heard footsteps from the other end of the catwalk, I looked and saw someone approaching me. He had a big white mohawk and that's all I could really see. I quickly stood up and silently started to walk away quickly, hoping that the person whoever it was didn't see me.

He must have seen me though because he called out, "Hey wait up!" instead of doing what he said I began to walk quicker, I got out of the catwalk and looked around. I picked a random direction and ran at top speed. I'm not sure why I ran at top speed but I really felt like I shouldn't even talk to that guy.

He called after me "Wait!"

I just kept running, I wasn't even sure how far or how long I was running. I turned a street corner and ran right smack into a boy wearing a really bad Harry Potter costume.

The boy yelled out "Whoa!" and was knocked down.

Another boy, this one wearing an ice king costume said "Hey lady, you should watch we're your going, you could have hurt Finn!"

A girl with a very tight dress walked over to me and I looked up and actually recognized her. She spoke to me with a smile, "Hey Trin, Don't you want some help off the floor?" she held a hand down at me.

I smiled and took the hand and she helped me up, "Thanks Marceline." I looked at the two strange boy's and then at Marceline. "Why are you wearing those?" I smiled "Especially you Marceline."

The two boys looked really confused, the one the other boy called Finn looked like he was the most confused person in the entire world. Marceline just laughed

The boy dressed as Ice King said "Havent you ever heard of Halloween?"

Now it was my turn to give them confused looks. "Halloween? What's that?"

The two boys looked like their eyes were going to pop out of their heads. "WHAT! YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF HALLOWEEN!" shouted the one named Finn.

I shook my head "You know you don't have to yell, I'm right here."

Marceline laughed again and said "Guys, give her a break. She's not from here."

I smiled at Marceline and blew some of my hair out of my face again.

She smiled back and said to the two boys "Finn, Jake this is Trinity. She's Will's girlfriend."

Finn smiled and said "Oooooo-"

Jake smacked him on the back of the head, and said with a smile "Sorry about him, I'm Jake it's nice to meet you."

"Im Trinity, just like Marceline said." I looked at Finn then Jake and then finally Marceline "Have any of you seen Will?"

They all shook their heads yes and Marceline said "We saw him a while ago; some guy came by and stole our candy. I think his name was Clark. But anyway he was with us for Halloween. Why do you ask?"

I frowned a bit and said "Me and him where supposed to spend the night together."

Marceline smiled a sly smile at me when I said that and she said with an eyebrow raised "What were you guys planning on doing?"

"Uggh" I smacked her on the shoulder "Nothing like that Marceline!"

Finn looked at Jake and asked "What's she talking about?"

Jake looked back and said "I'll tell you later."

Finn yelled out "WHAT THE GLOB MAN, AGAIN YOU SAY THAT I HAVE TO WAIT! WHY CANT YOU EVER TELL ME WHATS HAPPENING!

I flinched from his suddenly raised voice and looked at him weird.

Marceline laughed again "Good job Finn you scared her"

"I didn't mean to."

I smiled "It's okay I'm not scared." I glared at Marceline and she smirked at me, "Just don't yell again k."

Finn smiled and nodded. His smile got bigger and he said "Hey I know, Why don't you come trick or treating with us. It'll be great."

I smiled and said "Sure…But do I need a costume?"

Jake said enthusiastically "Of course you need a costume."

I frowned at that "Oh, I don't have one though."

Marceline smiled "I can fix that; you can borrow one of my dresses if you want."

I gave her a half smile and looked down at her dress. "Do you have any that aren't like that one?"

Marceline nodded and said "I think I have one or two."

I gave her a full smile and said "Sweet! Let's go then."

Afte a long time of walking to Marceline's house we were in her bedroom, Well Marceline and I were in her bedroom, Finn and Jake were downstairs on the coach patiently waiting.

"How about this one?" Marceline said holding up a yellow dress.

I shook my head for probably the tenth time and she put the dress aside. She smiled as she pulled out the next one. "I'm surprised I didn't pull this one out earlier." She showed it to me, it was a long blue dress with yellow lace down at the hem of the dress.

I beamed at her and said "That's perfect!"

She smiled back at me "Take it then, I never wear these things anyway, Bonnie and my dad always buy me them for Christmas and my birthday."

I took the dress and saying "Thanks." I ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

Marceline called after me, "You didn't have to run off. You can get changed in front of me; I am a girl after all."

I blushed and kept going, when I got into the bathroom I wasted no time getting the dress on. Somehow it fit perfectly and I walked out and back into Marceline's room I spun and asked "How do I look?"

She smiled and said "You look great, let's hope Will see's you in that."

I smiled and said "Yah."

"Well now that you have a costume, we can go and do some more Halloween stuff."

"Okay" With that the both of us left and we went downstairs, Finn and Jake both told me I looked great and Marceline went into her kitchen and grabbed some garbage bags.

When she came back she said "Let's use these for our bags, seeing as how Will isn't back yet."

As we left the house, I wondered _What is Will doing that's so important to him that he would miss our date, Whatever it is he better have a good explanation._


End file.
